A Christmas to Remember
by brokenshadow23
Summary: It was Christmas time. Syaoran promised Sakura that he’ll be back to Tomoeda but since his mother interfered, he had stayed in Hong Kong. And with this, Meilin came up with a fantastic plan. SxS


x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A Christmas to remember**

By

Brokenshadow23

Xoxox

A.N.: Hello. Haha… ^^ I know I haven't finished my other story, "Dreaming of you" But this one is just an oneshot. Correction: the first oneshot I have ever written. This is an entry for the contest, "Kiss under the Mistletoe" by the Musebunny site. Hehe… hope you'll like it.

Summary:

It was Christmas time. Syaoran promised Sakura that he'll be back to Tomoeda but since his mother interfered, he had stayed in Hong Kong. And with this, Meilin came up with a fantastic plan. SxS

xoxox

Disclaimer: Too bad… I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Hong Kong- 2:45 in the afternoon**

"What?!" Syaoran Li, the president of the Li Corporations, shouted in disbelief.

His secretary recoiled, began to get afraid of him. _'He might be the most gorgeous guy everyone knew but he is indeed a monster when he gets mad...'_

Sitting down on his black office chair, he raked his right hand on his chestnut colored hair. This made it messier than the usual but he didn't care. "Can't you do anything about it?" He tried to calm his voice but his disappointment was still there.

The lady in front of him shook her head. "It was your mother who cancelled your flight Mr. Li. She told me that you have to be present in the big party on Christmas Eve. Businessmen plus your own relatives will be coming so as the head of your clan, you have to meet them."

"But…" the young man was about to protest but Yelan Li came along.

"No excuses now, Xiao Lang." A strict female voice started. Yelan entered the room and looked at her son's secretary. She signaled her to leave them alone so the other lady immediately followed.

The moment Yelan heard the door close behind her, she spoke once again. "You know your duty my son."

Frowning, Syaoran said. "I have told you about this plan of mine three months ago…"

He heaved a sigh and continued with a desperate voice. "Mother, I really have to go back to Tomoeda."

"Then tell me what will be your business there." The woman asked him as she laid her black eyes on his amber orbs. "You kept on insisting to go back there but you haven't told anyone the reason."

'_How can I tell you?'_ Syaoran told himself as he also glared at his mother inwardly. _'It's about a girl. If you'll find out immediately that I have a relationship with the new master of Clow Cards, you would test her powers.' _

After a few seconds of silence, Syaoran sighed. "All right, I'll stay."

Xoxox

**In Hong Kong- 3:37 in the afternoon**

That same afternoon, another person found her way to Syaoran's office. She was Meilin Li, the most annoying person Syaoran knew. Her visit was a surprise actually. She was about to go home but decided to see her cousin since she haven't seen him for almost a week. Unlike before, she was a busy woman now.

Not having the initiative to knock, she just opened his office door. "Hey!" She greeted without formality.

'_Why can't just people just leave me alone for today?'_ Syaoran groaned as he saw the raven haired girl with dazzling ruby eyes in front of him. He couldn't believe in less than one hour, another person, whom he considered a pest, would come to see him.

"What do you want, Meilin?" He asked her, trying to sound calm but failed.

Sitting down on a chair, she gave him a weird look. "Are you all right?"

"Oh." He muttered then laid his eyes on hers. "Do I still look like one?"

Meilin giggled then began to get curious what happened before she came in. "So what did madam Yelan told you to do now?"

Passing his hand through his hair once again, Syaoran took a deep breath. He leaned on his chair to make himself comfortable before he started. "The old witch wouldn't let me out of country this Christmas. She wants me to be at the party on Christmas Eve."

"So that's the party she was talking about."

"You knew about it?"

She nodded. "Yelan just called me a while ago. She wanted me at your place this evening."

He sighed then maintained silent.

"That's all right." Meilin told him, making him more irritated.

"I thought you can give me a hand here." Syaoran shot a glare on the girl. "Come on, Meilin. You own one of the biggest airports in China. Can you help me escape?"

The Chinese girl focused her eyes on the guy and said. "No."

"W-Why?" He asked, forgetting something really important.

"Do you imagine what will happen to me if I'll get caught?" She asked him, totally disagreeing on his idea. "You know how powerful you mother is. She'll get my business down if I let you do your own thing."

"Darn it." He cursed, loosing the hope of seeing Sakura once again.

"But have you explained why should you go?"

Rolling his amber eyes, he couldn't believe that his cousin didn't know the answer for that question yet. "Umm… Have you forgotten that for almost twelve years, I only visit Sakura through the business meeting I have on other countries? Besides, I could never tell mother about any girl until I presented her to the whole family. If she'll find out about Sakura and me now, she would try her best to let Sakura give up without me knowing."

Not letting the girl speak, he continued. "Sakura and I have waited for so long. I wanted us to be official on my side but how can I tell her that? It's so stupid to ask her to just go here by phone."

Unexpectedly, Meilin laughed at him.

Giving her another sharp glare, Syaoran yelled at her. "I am serious here you know!"

With that, the girl stopped. "Sorry. Please continue…"

"I really don't know what to do now…" he sighed. "I can now imagine what will be her reaction if I tell her this. She might think that I am not that serious with her anymore."

Meilin smirked, having a great idea on her mind. "Don't worry about Kinomoto-san. I am sure she can handle it. Well, let's just see what will happen."

Xoxox

**Tomoeda, Japan- 8:54 in the evening**

It was a perfect silent night. Sakura was on the living room, watching a romantic TV series. After eight hours of tiring work with Tomoyo, she managed to find time to relax. Yes, like what Tomoyo has imagined when they were still in elementary, Sakura will be the one modeling her works.

But the silence she was having didn't last long for a phone call came over.

Ring!-Ring!-Ring!

She groaned but then she stood up to answer it. 'Who could this be?' She wondered, not really expecting for someone to call since her father was still on the university to do another report and Touya didn't have anytime because he has to spent his time on his own family.

She then got an answer to her own question when she heard the voice called out her name.

"Sakura-chan!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Whoa." Sakura told her after that long blast. "Breathe Tomoyo-chan. Breaking my ear drums is not necessary just to show me that you are really excited. What is it anyway?"

The girl on the other line giggled. "Gomene. I am just struck with the news."

"Start." The auburn haired girl simply said as she walked back to the living room. She got the receiver on her hand as she sat down on the sofa and listened to her best friend's blabbering.

"When I got home, mom gave me a letter." Tomoyo began; excitement was indeed present on her voice. "It was an invitation for a Christmas party sponsored by a magazine company."

"And so..?"

"Don't you get it?" the other girl asked. "If they would see some of my designs they might be encouraged to make a fashion magazine. Besides, it's the time to socialize with higher people."

With that, Sakura got a hint on what Tomoyo was trying to say. "You want to come with you, don't you?"

"Most probably…"

Sakura can tell that Tomoyo was smiling on the other line. She was pleased that she made her happy but there was one thing she was worried about—Syaoran's arrival.

"When will be the party?"

"On the 22nd of December…" Tomoyo answered. "Don't worry; you still have time to prepare for Li-kun's comeback."

Sakura smiled, happy that her cousin knew what she was thinking. "I am glad to hear that."

"Umm… Don't you remember that your boyfriend is also a friend of mine?" Tomoyo told her. "I know that he'll kill me if you couldn't welcome him back because of me."

Giggling, Sakura answered. "You are like saying that he is brutal."

"Oh… Isn't he?"

"All right." Sakura finally had come up with a decision. "I'll go with you."

Xoxox

**Tomoeda, Japan- December 21****st****- 9:00 in the morning**

"In Hong Kong?!" Sakura exclaimed, surprised as she saw their destination on the plane ticket Tomoyo had just handed her. "Are you serious?"

Tomoyo nodded, smiling. "I just got it yesterday. I was also surprised why it was two tickets. It was like the sender was expecting that I would have someone with me."

"Who sent you the invitation and these plane tickets anyway?" She asked her.

Laughing nervously, the raven haired girl told her the truth. "Umm… someone whose code name is Rubystar?"

"So you mean you really don't have any idea who the heck wants you to that party?!" Sakura exclaimed, not believing that her cousin easily accepted an unknown invitation. "I thought you were more intelligent than I think Tomoyo-chan."

With the tone Sakura used, people started to stare at them. That made Tomoyo panic so she tried to calm her down.

"Ssshh… Come on, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said, voice softening. "I have trust on the one who sent it. See this logo here?" She said, pointing to the logo on the envelope she was holding. "From what I heard from my mom, this one is from one of the biggest airports in China. Besides, a stamp was also placed here. No one can do that unless you are in the company, right?"

"I swear…" Sakura warned her. "If we get into trouble you would never have me as your model anymore."

Giving a short laugh, Tomoyo decided to lighten things up. "Don't worry about that. I am sure that Li-kun will be the one to save you if something happens."

Sakura blushed but said in a little voice, "Whatever."

Xoxox

**In Hong Kong- 11:20 in the morning**

"What's with the smile?" Syaoran asked Meilin, not liking the girl's facial expression. Since she walked in his office, she had been smiling.

It was two days before Christmas Eve. Syaoran was too busy about the party and he still have to work on it hand in hand with Meilin.

"Oh, nothing…" Meilin smirked then came up with a little excuse. "Isn't smiling is good to our health? When we smile we move—"

"Yeah. Yeah." Syaoran cut off. He maintained a plain expression on his face as he examined his cousin's. "I know that fact. But when it comes to you… The smile on your face creep me out."

Meilin just laughed at that but there were some words playing on her head. '_Uh-oh… He can easily read me…'_

"You have something on your sleeve, haven't you?" The guy asked.

"No." she simply answered, not wanting to talk more about it because Syaoran might catch her. "Anyway, could you do me a little favor?"

"What?"

"Can you—"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

'_Perfect.'_ Meilin sighed in relief when there was tapping on the door. If that wouldn't came up, she knew that Syaoran would not let her go without satisfying his questions.

The Chinese guy took a glance at the direction and said, "Come in."

The secretary bowed for greeting at first then apologized. "I am sorry to disturb you and Madam Meilin, sir. But I think you need to go out. Your mother and your grandfather are here. They want to see how things are going in the company."

"What?!" Syaoran blurted out. Hurriedly, he stood up and went out without any word to Meilin.

The moment he vanished on her sight, a ringing phone filled the silence.

"Hmm..?" Meilin opened her bag, thinking that it was her phone. But it didn't. She went to find it and done successfully. She reached for the drawer of Syaoran's office table and saw her cousin's phone.

She took the phone on her hands and saw a familiar name calling.

'_So they have already arrived.'_ Meilin smiled, pleased that her plan was starting to work. Unexpectedly, she didn't mind to answer the phone. She turned it off and placed it back on where it was supposed to be like nothing happened.

'_Oh well, I don't have any business here now. I have to get down to business.'_ The girl told herself then started to move.

Xoxox

**In Hong Kong- 11:48 in the morning**

"The line is out of coverage area; please try again or call later…"

Sakura scowled as she heard those words coming from her phone. She then lied on the soft bed and sighed.

After a few hours of travel, she and Tomoyo have already arrived in Hong Kong. At the airport, they were surprised that some guys where entrusted to take them to one of the most expensive hotels in Hong Kong.

"Is there something wrong?" Tomoyo asked with concern evident on her voice. She was busy strolling around the area when she accidentally saw Sakura's expression.

Staring at her friend, Sakura made a small smile on her face. She didn't want her to worry, but she can't manage to hide the sadness on her face. "Little wolf just turned his phone off."

"Li-kun might be busy at the moment." Tomoyo defended her other friend. Since she knew that Sakura and Syaoran were having problems concerning attention, she was entrusted to defend Syaoran all the time. "You know… Being a president and the head of their clan is not an easy task. He might be into some meetings again now."

"There is no need to remind me of that, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura's voice was cracked. Again, doubts were entering her mind. "Sometimes, I think that I am only a bother to him especially to his work. I mean… Every time he calls, he cut it short because of those stupid meetings that he is having."

With those words, the other girl decided to get near her. "Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo said softly. "Don't say that. Meybe he is just focused on his work now because he is preparing for the future. For your future."

Sighing once again, she mumbled. "If there really is…" And there was a piece of silence.

Since Tomoyo can't stand seeing Sakura depressed once again, she had come up of an idea to cheer her up. "Hmm…" She started, breaking the silence. "Do you want to get out? I mean… we have free time for today and tomorrow we will be preparing for the party."

"Where do you exactly plan to go?" She asked, changing her mood a little bit.

"Let's see… The mall might be occupied today because of the last minute shoppers. " Tomoyo pondered. "Aha! Do you remember the place we have visited when we were still ten? When you have immediately ran because of a weird sensation?"

Sakura nodded, smirking. "It's the bird street."

"Let's go there!" The other girl suggested. "I know you haven't got the chance to enjoy it before."

"All right…" The auburn haired girl agreed then sat up. "But I think I need to wash up first. My skirt and shirt are a little off now."

"Great! Then you'll going to wear the new outfit I have made for you."

Giving her an odd look, Sakura told her. "You have made another outfit again?"

"Of course!" Tomoyo giggled. "I wouldn't miss the chance to film my dear Sakura-chan. Now, I will have the 'Sakura-chan in Hong Kong Part II'!"

Sakura rolled her big emerald eyes but also laughed in the end. "Oh.. Tomoyo-chan. You are hopeless." Then she headed to the bathroom to fix herself.

The moment the girl entered the bathroom and left Tomoyo, a surprise came.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Coming!" Tomoyo called out as she reached for the door. Slowly, she opened it. But before she could even see who it was, the person dragged her.

"Ah!!—" She screamed but she was stopped when soft hands covered her lips.

The person holding her opened the door on the next room and let her in.

"Man," A girl voice started grumbling. "You scream so loud, Daidouji-san."

'_Perfect Japanese?'_ Tomoyo said to herself so she looked at the person behind her.

The girl had long raven hair that flows on her shoulders. Her ruby orbs were looking at her straight from the eyes.

Not really recognizing who see was, Tomoyo just stared at her until the girl talked once again.

"What?" She asked her and gave her a familiar smirk. "You can't remember me anymore, don't you?"

Tomoyo didn't answer. It took her a few more seconds to realize and to remember the girl in front of her. "Meilin-chan!" She shouted her name happily as she threw her arms around her.

"Ssshh…" Meilin began to get nervous. She covered her lips once again and whispered. "Pipe down Tomoyo-chan. The reason I dragged you here is that Sakura-chan should see me."

Removing the cover on her lips, she said like a child. "Ooops… Gomenasai."

When everything was already calm, the Chinese girl began to speak in a low voice. "I know it's been what? Fourteen years since we last saw each other? But I have a limited time to be with you."

The other girl posted a sad smile on her face. "Why? And how did you know that I was here with Sakura-chan?"

"Umm… Let's just say," Meilin breathed in. She raised a hand to count what she'll have to say. "I was the one who sent you the invitation, bought your plane tickets and paid your maybe five nights of stay here in Hong Kong."

"So you are Rubystar?" Tomoyo inquired. "What the heck… Why didn't you just tell me?"

Plastering a smile, Meilin answered her. "If I told you easily, you might be excited so you may squeal it to Sakura-chan. And that my plans will get destroyed."

"Wait…" Tomoyo sopped her. "So you mean that the party tomorrow night was also your plan?"

She gave a short laugh. "Actually, that party is not tomorrow evening. It is still on Christmas Eve and it will be sponsored by the Li Corporations. I am only one of the organizers."

"Eh?" It was her expression. "Then, what's the use of hiding all of these things to Sakura-chan?"

"Don't worry," Meilin grinned. "Syaoran doesn't have any clue about this either. But we will have to make another moment for our two dear friends…"

xoxox

**Hong Kong- December 22****nd**** -7:05 in the evening**

"What?!" Sakura shouted at Tomoyo in disbelief. "What do you mean that the party was cancelled?!"

"Umm…" Tomoyo gulped, not really knowing what to do for she didn't know how to calm her friend down. For those years they have been together, it was the first time she saw Sakura that angry. "You know… postponed. Cannot be push through. Delay—"

Sitting down on the bed, Sakura shot back. "Cut it off, Tomoyo-chan. I don't have time for your games now."

So the other girl maintained silent.

"What happened?" She asked, voice softening. "Why was it moved to Christmas Eve?"

'_Gah… I should have asked Meilin on how to make her calm down before I let her go.'_ Tomoyo thought as she looked at Sakura. She didn't know what to do that moment for she didn't expect Sakura to take it that way. "Err... Have you forgotten that I have no idea who sent me the invitation?"

Frowning, the other girl grabbed her suitcase under the bed and started packing. "That's it. I have no reason to stay here now. I have to go home."

"Umm…"

"What now?" Sakura paused then gave a look at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo bit her lip. She felt bad for doing that to her, but she had no choice. "I also thought that you would be doing this so I called the airport before I talked to you." She gulped, preparing herself on whatever Sakura might do to her. "The operator said that the last flight to Japan would be on five minutes? That means that the next flight would still be on the 27th."

"Great… Just great." Sakura murmured, hating the fact that she had gone to Hong Kong with Syaoran informing first. Now, Syaoran might be on the said flight. She thought that he might not have told her because he also wanted to surprise her.

"Gomene, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo apologized.

"You can't do anything now, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura continued murmuring. After that, she didn't want to say anything more for she might end up hurting her cousin's feelings.

Xoxox

**Hong Kong- December 23****rd**** -4:27 in the afternoon**

Since last week, when Yelan asked him to stay, Syaoran was troubled on how he'll tell Sakura about the bad news. He can't just tell him directly for she might get disappointed.

'_Damn it…'_ Syaoran cried inwardly as he tightened his grip on his cellular phone. _'I shouldn't have told them about this. I should have left without their permission.'_

Leaning on his office chair, he closed his eyes to calm himself. After a moment, he opened it and got the courage to dial Sakura's number. He has to tell him now for he'll be busy for the next hours.

Her cellphone was off. She wasn't expecting any call so she just kept it on her bag. Syaoran was surprised with it so he tried calling her home.

"Konnichiwa! This is Kinomoto's residence. How may I help you?" An old male voice greeted warmly. He was Fujitaka, Sakura's loving father.

"Good afternoon, sir." Syaoran greeted back. "This is Syaoran-kun. Is Sakura-chan home?"

"Didn't she tell you? She left with Tomoyo-chan for a vacation."

'_A vacation?'_ Syaoran echoed Fujitaka's last two words on his head. _'Didn't she remember that I should be going back tomorrow?'_

"Umm… No, Fujitaka-san. Maybe, she failed to tell me." Syaoran told him. "Do you know where they have gone?"

"I am sorry about that. Sakura-chan only told me that it was overseas."

"Ah." He responded. "Arigatou. I am also sorry to disturb you."

"Don't mention it."

With that, the Chinese guy put down the phone. _'The heck… What is she up to? Why didn't she tell me that she'll be going out of country?'_

xoxox

**Hong Kong- December 24****th**** -7:05 in the evening**

"Are you ready?" Tomoyo asked as she glanced at the lady, who was staring outside the window. There was a smile playing on her face for she was not excited about the party, but the surprise she has for Sakura.

Turning to look at her, Sakura answered. "Yeah…" For that night, she was wearing a red formal dress made by Tomoyo. It was simple but the laces on her waist gave it an elegant look.

Tomoyo on the other hand was wearing a white dress. It was a semi-formal type for she knew that it would be hard for her to film Sakura on her wonderful night if she'll be wearing a gown. "But you still don't have the smile on your face…"

"Gomene." The other girl muttered. "I believe that I can't give you that. Seeing Syaoran is the only thing that can make me smile now."

"Don't worry about that." Tomoyo assured, making a little confusion on Sakura. "I think this night will indeed make you happy."

xoxox

**Hong Kong- Li's residence- December 24****th**** -7:23 in the evening**

'_What is she up to now?'_ Syaoran thought as he waited for Meilin. Although everything was already settled for the party, his cousin asked him for a little talk.

In a few seconds, Meilin entered the room. "Good evening."

"What do you want to tell me?" The young man immediately asked as he faced her.

Meilin smiled and grabbed something from the white paper bag she had with her. "Ta-dah!" She said as she showed him a santa costume.

Raising an eyebrow, Syaoran inquired. "Umm… What is the connection of that costume for asking me here?"

The girl grinned and answered, "Duh… It means that this will be worn by you."

"What the heck! Tell me you are kidding me." Syaoran said, not liking the idea.

"Uhm. No." Meilin smirked.

"Of all people, why is it had to be me?" The Chinese boy tried to protest, hoping that Meilin would drop her idea. "Wei can do this stuff."

Rolling her eyes, she threw the costume on his face. "Baka, Syaoran. Wei is too old for that now. Besides you'll be wearing that in just a few minutes."

"How many?"

Meilin smiled at him. "Depends on how fast you give the presents to the guests and our relatives."

"But there are many of them!" Syaoran cried.

Laughing, the girl told him. "Don't worry; I know you can do that."

Syaoran scowled. "Gah… I hate Christmas. I do hate it when a pesky cousin of mine tries to fool me around like this."

"Whatever, little wolf." Meilin answered, making him more pissed because of calling him by the meaning of his name. "Now, be a good boy and change."

xoxox

**Hong Kong- Li's residence- December 24****th**** -9:10 in the evening**

Finally, the party had begun. Many guests were already on their respective table so Syaoran started his own business. On the other hand, Meilin was still on the entrance for she was entrusted to welcome all the guests.

When things went easy on her, the one she was waiting for showed up.

"Psst… Psst…" She heard a soft female voice call her.

Glancing on her right, Meilin saw Tomoyo behind a tree which was far away from the area of the party.

"Is everything settled?" She started whispering.

Nodding, Tomoyo told her. "She is on the living room now but you have to make your plan fast. Sakura-chan is somewhat suspecting. Luckily, Li-kun's mansion did have a big renovation so I haven't got a hard time making up stories to hide this plan."

Meilin smirked. "Don't worry about that. I have—"

"Hey!" Another voice entered. When they realized who it was, Tomoyo began to run on the other side to hide.

Turning back, Meilin saw Syaoran coming on her direction. He was holding an empty plastic bag, proving that he had already done his job. "I see that you did finish early. So how was being a Santa for tonight?"

Syaoran frowned. "Great. The children were annoying me then some of our relatives who found out that it was me were laughing at me. I swear… If someone would dare to take a picture of me with this costume I am going to murder you."

Those words made Meilin laugh.

"Anyway, who is the girl whom you are talking to earlier?" He managed to ask, making her feel nervous. "I haven't clearly seen her face since you two are hiding here in the dark."

She sweat dropped. "Umm… She was one of the guests. She was asking if…"

"If?" Syaoran continued.

"…If where could she find the wash room for her child spilled juice on her skirt." Meilin answered, not knowing where it came from. But it didn't matter.

"Oh really?" Syaoran unexpectedly asked with a small smile on his face. Since morning, he saw Meilin so busy but it doesn't concern about the party. "And why does she have to run when she saw me coming?"

Gulping, the Chinese girl tried to come up with an excuse. "Maybe she wasn't comfortable when other people see the mess her child had done with her?"

Not letting him speak anymore, Meilin told him. "By the way, I forgot that there were some gifts left on the living room."

"What?" Syaoran inquired.

Meilin grinned and said, "Don't worry you also has your gift there too. So hurry up now… Here is the key." She handed it to him and he immediately took it on his grasp.

"Is that gift of yours that valuable and you even have to lock it up?"

"Oh… Just see for yourself." With that, she left him to go to where she was supposed to be.

xoxox

'_Meilin is really weird…' _Syaoran thought as he walked on the silent halls of their mansion_. 'Why is it that she have to leave her gift to me when she can actually bring it with her?'_

After a few seconds of walking, he finally reached the right room. He pulled out the key on his pocket and gently opened the door.

To his surprise, the room was dark. Only a dim light coming from the fireplace was shining the large room. Stepping in, he realized that he wasn't only the person on the room.

A girl, head smaller than him, was standing on the left corner of the room. She got short auburn hair—exactly the same shade of the one he knew. She was looking at the different figurines on the cabinet when she realized that someone was looking at her.

Turning around, her big emerald eyes met those intense amber orbs. She didn't get to see him clearly so she got near the fireplace before his name escaped on her lips.

"Syaoran?"

'_That voice…'_ Syaoran thought, not minding to move. But then when he saw the sweet smile flashing towards him he knew that it wasn't a dream.

"Sakura…"

Silence. The two just exchanged glances for the next few minutes for they never thought they would see each other that time. Then after a while, the Chinese guy gotten near her and gave her a warm embrace.

"I miss you…"

"Me too…" Sakura said, giggling.

"How did you get here?" Syaoran started to ask.

Looking up to stare on his eyes, she said. "Tomoyo was invited to a party."

"My family's party…" He continued, informing her on what was happening. With that, they have exchanged each other's explanation. Sakura told him why she was there and Syaoran explained why he wasn't in Japan.

Holding her even tighter, Syaoran told her. "So this is what she was busy about this past few days…"

"Hmm…?" Sakura mumbled then closed her eyes. She leaned her head on his chest, enjoying the moment.

"Meilin…" Syaoran smiled. "She was the person behind this."

"Well, you do have to thank her. She made both of us happy." She told him. Her voice was like a sweet melody on her ears so he wanted her to talk more.

"I guess she is…" The Chinese guy chuckled then saw what was above them. "…Mistletoe?"

Looking up, Sakura saw the Christmas symbol that was made for lovers like them. After a few seconds, she stared at Syaoran's amber eyes and said, "Meilin really knew what to do ne?"

"I guess she wasn't a miserable planner anymore." With that sentence, Syaoran bent down to get near Sakura's lips. He waited her to close her eyes before he closed the gap between them. He kissed her and she immediately responded back.

"Santa! Santa! Santa!" A little child cried as she burst into the door.

With that, the two pulled away. Surprised, they laid their eyes on the door and saw a brown haired little girl with her teddy bear on her arms.

"Where's my present?" asked the little girl.

Syaoran gave a confused look but then realized why he was being asked. He smiled and went over the Christmas tree to get the right box. He came into her and said, "Sorry, Miaka… Santa got a small business earlier so he didn't get to give it to you.."

"Miaka!" Another female voice called out. When she reached the door, she opened the lights seeing her daughter, her younger brother and a familiar face.

"Look mom! Santa gave me a present!" Miaka told the woman as she reached for her. She didn't know what happened. After all, children's concern was only with toys.

Staring at Sakura, the woman bowed her head for greeting. "Merry Christmas. I am very sorry to disturb you and umm… my brother."

Sakura grinned, happy to see an old friend. "So you have already your own family, Seifa?"

Seifa gave her a weird look. "How did—"

When Syaoran saw her reaction, he chuckled. "Please tell mom and our other sisters that I'll be back to the party in two minutes." He said, not letting her ask questions. "I have an announcement to make."

Seifa nodded and took her child.

"Do you mean…" Sakura started, gazing at Syaoran.

"Is there something wrong if I present you to them now?" Syaoran smirked, getting near her.

"But…"

Grabbing her close once again, Syaoran said. "Don't worry Sakura. Everything will be fine. As long as you have me on your side, nothing will go wrong."

With that, the girl stopped on her doubts. She closed her eyes once again. The guy smirked, knowing what she wanted. He leaned on her once again, giving another kiss—a passionate kiss under the mistletoe.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Done! Review please! Hehe… thanks. ^^

.brokenshadow23.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
